Strawberries
by Sony89
Summary: Aziraphale picks up a basket of strawberries from a vendor in St. James's park. And somehow.. things just... happen? (Rated M for mentions of sex).


_**Alright - I really wanted to write something sexy, but somehow it got out of hand? And I have no idea how this story took that direction. I hope you still like it!**_

* * *

**Strawberries**

St. James's Park was bustling with people who enjoyed the sunshine, the light breeze and the first days of summer. Picnicks were held, skin was warmed by the sunlight and on a bench near the water, an angel and a demon decided that it was time to go home after a scrumptious lunch break.

Aziraphale had, although he was still not sure how, convinced Crowley to abandon his Bentley for just a day and walk with him instead. Enjoying the weather.

The happiness of the men, women, children and even animals in the small park gave Aziraphale a slight glow, a skip in his step and a warm smile on his face. He was even willing to oversee two or three little accidents caused by Crowley (a child dropping it's ice cream and a jogger slipping and falling into the pond).

"Oh look, Crowley. Strawberries!"

A small vendor had set up job in St. James's park, selling her freshly picked strawberries.

"Angel, you _just_ ate. How can you be hungry again already?"

Aziraphale shrugged. "I'll keep some for later."

Crowley grinned as the Angel, with a flicker of his wrist, miraceled some coins into being to receive a small basket of the red fruit.

"I'd never have thought you'd eat strawberries.", Crowley said as they went on, making their way to a parking space, where the Bentley had miraculously appeared. It seemed that the car didn't like to be separated from it's master after all.

"Why wouldn't I like strawberries?", Aziraphale asked and slipped into the passenger seat.

"Because..", Crowley said. "Strawberries are an invention from Down Below."

Aziraphales protest was silenced because he had to grab the door in order to not be thrown from one side to the other in the car while still clinging to his basket of strawberries. He didn't have the chance to protest until Crowley parked on the curve of his bookshop.

"Strawberries are not an invention of hell, Crowley. How could something that taste so _heavenly_ possibly be evil?", the angel asked while fumbling with his keys, giving up after a few seconds and just pushing the door open with a thought. Crowley closed the door behind them, laughing.

"Oh _please_, Angel. That _heavenly_ _taste_ you talk about? That's what we call food-porn."

"Food- _Po-P-P.. What?_!", Aziraphale spluttered and placed his basket on the counter.

Crowleys grin just got bigger and bigger.

"I know, I know. Everybody thinks we're the ones behind cucumbers, bananas and such. And we are, that was a fun little project. But in reality, nothing is more erotic than eating a strawberry.", he purred.

"I still don't understand what you mean.", Aziraphale said, picking one of the strawberries and popping it into his mouth. "And I have no idea either why cucumbers or bananas would suggest sex."

That comment earned the angel an exasperated sigh. "Really, Angel. You can't be that ignorant about sex."

"I-I'm not! I am aware of the reproductive act of humans. I just can't see how a banana or a cucumber could – _oh_..."

"There we go, the penny drops." Crowley laughed.

"B-But... strawberries don't have the shape of... they don't even remotely resemble a man's... _situation_..."

Crowley decided that now was the time to take a leap of faith. In truth, the angel and him had been dancing around each other for more than 6000 years... or was the dancing not mutual?

_'Grow a pair, Crowley. It's either now or waiting for another thousand years_..', the demon thought to himself and sat down broad legged on Aziraphales counter, picking a strawberry out of the basket.

"So you really have no idea..", he started, "why one would suggest that eating a strawberry is sexy? Ever heard of oral fixation?"

Aziraphale picked another strawberry as well and took a bite. He moaned.

"Sorry, my dear, but this taste is just heavenly. There's no way this is evil."

The angles hand made a move to have another strawberry, but suddenly, with the speed of a striking viper, Crowley grabbed his wrist and pulled the Angel towards him, effectively trapping him between his legs by tucking his shoes behind the Angles knees.

"C-Crowley! What are you..."

"Can you really not see how biting into a juicy, ripe, _blissfully_ delicious strawberry can be sexy?", he breathed, slowly bringing the strawberry to the angels lips and tracing them as if he held lipstick. While the demon triumphantly registered that Aziraphales breath now suddenly came in short, heavy spurts and that he had no idea where to look, he continued tracing the red, juicy berry along the angels lips.

He guided the wrist he had grabbed between his own legs, letting Aziraphale feel just how sexy he thought strawberries were. As Aziraphales fingers made contact with Crowleys apparent excitement, his breath hitched.

"_Oh my..._", he uttered but was silenced by the berry being slowly guided into his mouth.

"Do you really not know..", Crowley asked further, nudging just a little bit further into the angels hand, hissing, "that the moan that escapes your mouth every time you eat a strawberry makes me think of you _writhing _under my touch, begging me to-"

Crowley had not thought that the angel would interrupt him. Okay, maybe he thought that Aziraphale would interrupt him with a hot and burning kiss that would leave them both breathless, finally giving them the chance to give in to their desire... but he really hadn't anticipated Aziraphales finger to land on his lips to silence him.

He had also not anticipated the tears that were suddenly running down the Angles face. Crowley felt the hand that he had forcefully pressed against his groin retreat. The Angel was taking a step back, almost stumbling because Crowley instinctively refused to let him step away for a second.

"Y-You're right..", Aziraphale said. "Strawberries really are evil..."

The angel crossed his arms in front of him, almost as if he wanted to hug himself, keeping on crying, trying to find his composure. Crowley gulped, all thoughts of sex suddenly gone. He had no idea what was happening.

_Oh shit, what did I do?_, Crowley thought, and apparently he had asked the question out loud, because Aziraphale shook his head and wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Crowley. It's not your fault. I'm.. I'm flattered? Am I flattered? No, I think that's the wrong word..."

Crowley had never seen the Angel so confused and so broken before. he was rambling, muttering nonsense. Aziraphale turned around, trying to catch his breath, suddenly slumping down on the couch at the other end of the store. Was he having an honest to god panic attack? Were Angels even able to have panic attacks?

But as much as it hurt him to see Aziraphale like this, the cold and shocking truth that he had just been rejected was painful as well. He slipped off the table, trying to compose himself.

"I.. uhm... Sorry Aziraphale. I always thought... Well I thought that you felt the same..."

"Oh, don't be silly, Crowley – of course I feel the same."

_What_?

"Okay, Angel. You've lost me. I hate to see you like this! Would you please tell me what's going on?"

Aziraphale apparently didn't know what to do with his hands. He fidgeted, grabbed a pillow, put the pillow back. Crowley sighed, turned around and brought another strawberry with him before sitting down on the couch, out of reach from Aziraphale.

"I'm getting the feeling that this is not about strawberries?", he said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. And it worked. Aziraphale laughed.

"N-No it's not. It's about me, being overwhelmed."

The Angel accepted the small red fruit that Crowley put into his palm, nibbling at it.

"Comfort food.", Crowley said. "So, I overwhelmed you? I didn't want to force-"

Aziraphale shook his head.

"Don't be silly, dear. I'm an Angel, I can defend myself. You didn't force yourself on me."

Crowley had to fight against the sigh of relief that was trying to escape his lips. Yes, he was a demon. Yes, he was evil. But just because he was from Hell didn't mean that forcing yourself on another being was something he would ever do.

"It's just... I've imagined kissing you, loving you, _being_ with you for so, so _long. _But somehow I thought I would be the one to initiate this. And honestly, I thought you would reject me."

Crowley came a little closer until their knees were touching. When he didn't say anything, Aziraphale continued.

"Y-You're a Demon. And I'm an Angel. And I know I always say that that's the reason why we are different. But I'm also afraid that it's a valid reason for us not being together. At least for you?"

Crowley had had enough. Slowly, but determinedly, he took Aziraphales hands in his, searching for his eyes.

"I thought that after 6000 years, Angel, it would be obvious that there is _nothing_ that could stop me from... from loving you."

For the second time in five minutes, Crowley was surprised as suddenly, _finally_, he felt Aziraphales lips on his. The kiss was far from perfect, sloppy, had a weird angle and the Angel held onto his hands for dear life. But somehow it got the message across.

"I love you. And I never thought I would say this, but after 6000 years, do you think we could still take it slow?"

Crowley was speechless. A simple, sloppy, wet kiss from Aziraphale had left him _speechless_.

"I don't want this to be over. I wanted this for so long and just now, over there, it felt _right, so right... _ but it also felt like it would be over right away and..."

"You want this to last..", Crowley finished.

Aziraphale nodded. "We've waited so long. Do you mind if we take our time and just enjoy?"

Crowley shook his head, grinning. "No, Angel. I don't mind at all. I might sound like a guy from a sappy romance film, but you're worth the wait."

And Crowley was right. Because the second kiss, the one that lasted for minutes, was perfect. And it had been worth waiting for.

* * *

So originally I wanted this to be sexy piece, but it turned out to be a romantic one.  
I just love those two. I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
